


Day Dream

by sinqularty



Category: HOPE - Fandom, bts, jhope - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinqularty/pseuds/sinqularty
Summary: There was a never moment where I regret entering the dance room. Quiet. Peaceful...





	Day Dream

There was a never moment where I regret entering the dance room. Quiet. Peaceful. The tranquility of the room had a strong aura that has led me to be attached to it. The glossy wooden tiles, waiting for someone to move their rhythmic feet in various of patterns. The tiles waiting for someone to show them the attention they lack. The mirrors waiting for the reflection of others, to copy and sway to the music.

The itching feeling of not being able to enter the room each time I encounter the place along my path, each time not being able to move freely and expressively. It bothered me. The intrusive thoughts kept poking at me throughout the days and weeks, repeating the unanswered question: _“Should I take dance?”_ However, shaking my head and moving along with my day it still would bother me. _Should I? Should I? Should I really do it?_ Wondering why it was such a hard question to answer, my heart kept begging. **Do it. Do it.** It wasn’t a question. It was a demand. Compulsively, I let my desire take its course and allowed it to sign me up.

Classes didn’t begin till another week, but knowing I’ll be within the room has made me enthusiastic. I just need to wait. Wait. Two days has passed by and the impatient feeling within has grew stronger, hungrier, to enter the room I’ll soon consider a place of comfortability. Without thinking, I decided to head to the dance studio. It is usually vacant or there are very few people. Standing in front of the studio that I’ve anticipated to be a part of, I notice subtle movements within the dance studio. Hesitant to let my curiosity wonder, I peeked my head in the dance room. Very carefully. Very Slowly. To my surprise, there was somebody in the room. I could only see their brown hair and a part of their arm. I took a slight step inside the dance room, making sure to not cause any sound. I didn’t want them to know that I’ve been lurking. Seeing a clearer view. Dancing. Dancing so enchantingly, his gaze so serious yet so enthralled with his movements. I couldn't keep my eyes away. My eyes didn’t want to stop, my eyes wanted more. Then his gaze on the mirror focused on mine. Immediately I shot back up in an upward position and walked rapidly back to where ever I was going.

Dance classes begun and I anxiously waited for it to begin. As I settled down with my enormous black athletic bag, I noticed a familiar figure enter the dance room, him. It’s him. He was tall, but not enormously tall. He wasn’t buff nor lanky either, just the right figure. His hair was hidden under his green cap. He dressed up in the most stylish casual clothing, having a nice oversized white t-shirt and baggy grey sweats, polychromatic shoes such as black, blue, yellow and white. His light tan skin was shining bright under the light, like a sun. He walked the opposite direction of the dance room and settled down his items. He connected his earphones to his phone and then started dancing away.

I started observing him from the reflection of the mirror, once again my mind intrigued with his dance. Something about him was very interesting. My mind came back to reality once the dance teacher came in and introduced herself. During that whole entire lesson, my mind kept pondering about him.

I wanted to get to know him more.

I wanted to know who he is.

How long has he been dancing?

Is he new? Old?

Eventually I’ll find out.

  



End file.
